


A Lonely Song

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: A new song emerged from his heart and he sung of loneliness in the cold, dark sea, awaiting the arrival of his friends.





	A Lonely Song

**Author's Note:**

> I've found a list of prompts that spoke to me, so I decided I will give writober a try! I 100% won't do all the days, but some prompts that struck me more than the other will probably appear. Hope you will enjoy it!

It was probably a mistake. A silent voice in the back of his head kept telling him he had to go back home. He was raised to be obedient after all, and storming out of the house after a fight with his father didn’t count as a “good boy” thing to do. Even so, Sougo found it difficult to leave the beach. When he arrived, it was still filled with people who kept laughing and playing in the water. The sun was shining and their simple happiness brought peace to his mind. Time passed, afternoon became an evening, then a night. Illuminated by the weak moonlight waves looked dark and inviting. During the day the sea looked vastless, as if it was calling him, telling he could go anywhere. At night it was bottomless, like even a slight dip would drag him underwater, never to see the light again. Sougo wasn’t sure which option he liked more. Nonetheless, left alone with his thoughts, he found himself stepping into the darkness that gently lapped at his feet. It was cold, but not freezing. Sougo kept walking forward until he was submerged in the water up to the waist. The waves swayed him, but couldn’t knock him off his feet. There was something comforting in the sound of water and the coldness that spread through his body. He wouldn’t mind staying like this…

Suddenly, a serene melody reached his ears. Shaken out of his thoughts, Sougo looked around, trying to find the source of it. As he kept listening, he realized it was a man’s voice. Although he was singing acapella, an echo followed his song, making it sound truly out of this world. There were words, but Sougo couldn’t understand them. He could say with certainty though that the song was a sorrowful one. Every note wrung sadness from his heart, painfully squeezing it in his chest. He finally managed to discern a silhouette from the shadows. There was someone sitting on one of the rocks near the beach. Sougo’s heart began to beat rapidly as he realized that the man… didn’t have legs. As if mocking him, the moon got covered by the clouds before Sougo could have his fill of watching the mysterious creature. Soon the song was finished, it’s last notes still echoing in Sougo’s ears. He was at a loss for words. The song was so beautiful, yet so surreal he wasn’t sure it was true. He closed eyes and tried to concentrate on the coldness to ground himself. Once he opened them, his pulse went crazy again. There was a pair of eyes shining in the dark, looking straight at him. He was scared that he angered the merman, but the golden orbs seemed to hold no malice. Sougo wanted to say something, but the merman cut him off with another few notes sung in a soft tone. They seemed to be gently inquiring “why are you here?”. Sougo took a while to find his voice, wincing at how hoarse and unpleasant it was.

\- I’m sorry...

For a moment, there was only sound of waves and his breathing. Sougo waited anxiously for some kind of reaction when he heard a splash. He looked up to see that the eyes were gone. The merman probably ran away… Right, did he expect for something to happen? Suddenly something wet hit his face. He gasped, surprised, but barely managed to catch the thing thrown at him. It was… a scale? ...But why? As he moved it closer to his eyes, trying to see in the dark, he heard a soft melody. It seemed to come from the scale in his hand, so he put it close to the ear. It was… a song. For some reason, this time he could understand the words, as if he magically learned the language of water folks. He listened to the end, and when the last notes were over, he finally heard himself sobbing. 

\- Haha, that’s weird… I haven’t cried… since then...

There was no response, obviously. But for some reason, Sougo felt like he could go back home with lighter heart. Hugging the scale to his chest, he finally got out of the water and walked the familiar path back to the house.

Ryuunosuke watched as the man left, leaving a trail of water on the sand. Even though he was relieved, his heart still felt heavy.

\- Another night of waiting… Please, come back soon. Gaku, Tenn

A new song emerged from his heart and he sung of loneliness in the cold, dark sea, awaiting the arrival of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: October is almost over now and I didn't manage to finish any of the prompts I wanted. The person whose list I was following deleted it as well and dumb little me forgot to save the pic. This fic will become a simple stand alone piece, for two other prompts I started (the biggest fear and the rise of the witch) might or might not get posted. Thank you for reading anyway!
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
